An Angel's Heaven
by GGElaina
Summary: After escaping Purgatory and making sure Dean Winchester is safe, Castiel decides to return to Heaven and finally see what his own personal heaven dimension becomes. DxC, OneShot, Fluff


**Author's Note: This is a one-shot! If you'd like to see more work like this from me, follow me as an author and not the story itself. I am accepting writing prompts so if you have a story you'd like to see written by me please send me your prompt via PM or to my email at GGElaina at yahoo dot com!**

–

A blinding light. That was the only thing that Castiel witnessed when Dean was pulled through the hole in Purgatory. He had reached out to Dean as he was dragged away by pairs of invisible hands and called his name. For the first time in his existence Castiel was scared. Scared not for himself but for Dean Winchester, he would be left alone on Earth with no one but himself to protect him. Granted, he had been protecting himself his entire life but there were things out there hunting him now that only Castiel could protect him from. He had angered a lot of people stopping the apocalypse, not once, but twice and these people were more powerful then anyone could possibly imagine. Dean needed Castiel to protect him and he had no way of doing so now,

Dean turned to attack whatever had hold of him and that was the last Castiel saw of Dean. A pain hit his heart suddenly as that final image played through his mind. Dean was clawing at the things holding him, the things that were taking him to Sam and to freedom. And he was fighting with them to release him. He would rather be stuck in Purgatory and surly die a slow and painful death if it meant staying with him. Castiel bowed his head as the growls of Leviathan filled his ears, there was a pack closing in on him from multiple directions. He had no chance of escape as the Leviathan had a power to block Angels from escaping, surly one of the reasons why they were one of the few things in creation that had the ability to kill Angels.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Castiel closed his eyes and waited for the beasts to rip him apart limb by limb, escaping into a silent and painless world waiting for the end. He waited for what seemed like an eternity for everything to become dark but it never came, in fact things only seemed to become brighter. Castiel waited a few moments longer, preparing for the reality to sink in that the Leviathan were lulling him into a false sense of security so his death would be felt when he felt he was safe. He took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes.

Castiel was met with a beautiful blue afternoon sky that he would always recognize. He was lying in soft lush green grass and the sounds of chirping birds could be heard from the nearby fruit trees. A multicolored kite crossed the clouds as Castiel sat up heavily. He was inside the heaven of an older autistic man he had grown very fondly of over the past century. He looked around slowly waiting for the scenery to bleed into black and red and return to Purgatory as a ripped apart sack of meat. But a pair of honey bees landed on large sunflower to his left and touched antennas and he somehow felt at peace with himself. Castiel knew then that he was out of Purgatory and in the safe arms of his Father, the Lord. He stood and brushed off his overcoat before returning his gaze to the beautiful blue sky. Had he died and been resurrected back in Heaven? Or had he simply been picked up and placed her without going through the ordeal of death at all? He couldn't presume to know his Father's plans for him, he had stopped attempting to figure it out a long time ago.

"Dean." Castiel turned away from the sky and instead stared at the dark green grass being crumpled beneath his black work shoes. Dean's ribs were still inscribed with ancient markings that hid him from the sights of all Angels. Castiel would not be able to locate Dean quickly unless Dean called or prayed to him and told him where he was. Castiel had no idea where the exit to Purgatory had put Dean on Earth or even if he was still alive. The Vampire they had been traveling with in Purgatory, Benny, would have no further use for Dean once he returned his essence to his bones on Earth. There was no telling where Benny's true allegiances would lie once he no longer needed Dean alive. Castiel knew one thing for certain however, he would scour the world looking for Dean city by city, home by home if that is what it took to find him. Street signs flew by as Castiel used his angelic powers to run states at blinding speeds looking for Dean Winchester. He checked every motel room and boarded up empty farm houses for sign of either of the brothers or the Vampire.

As he crossed into Missouri a tingle in his stomach told him to stop and check an old cemetery a few miles off of the highway. Dean was kneeling over an open grave with a bloody knife at his side. A large figure was appearing behind him and Castiel, still invisible to Dean, poised himself ready to strike if the figure had any intentions of harming him. The blob formed itself into an immense human shape with thick features and sharp teeth. Benny showed his toothy grin to Dean who smiled back and the two embraced enthusiastically. Castiel simply stood there and watched as the Vampire thanked Dean for his help and the two exchanged contact numbers.

Castiel bowed his head as the two men went their separate ways and Dean nearly passed through Castiel as he left. It seemed that Benny was not at all what Castiel expected him to be and Dean was going on his way, presumably back to this brother. And for the first time in a very long time he felt useless. Dean had made it out of Purgatory without him and didn't stop for a moment to look back. He was ready to leave Castiel behind and perhaps it was best that they part ways. They had stopped the Leviathans, killed Dick Roman, Raphael and stopped the apocalypse twice together. What else could possibly need doing? Perhaps he could finally go to Heaven and find his peace and wait a few more decades for Dean to join him there.

Castiel's invisible wings flapped and before he knew it he was in front of a pair of large oak engraved doors. Castiel had never actually entered his own Heaven dimension before. Angels were created shortly after Heaven had come to be and were the first to create their own versions of paradise. Castiel however, had chose to watch the Earth in his spare time and follow his Fathers orders instead of swimming in fabricated decadence as some of his more frivolous brothers did. A part of him was slightly nervous to open the doors to his own personal Heaven. Heaven dimensions had the ability to delve into the deepest desires of ones heart and mind and create a unique atmosphere that catered to what made a person the happiest.

For Dean Winchester, his Heaven fabricated into memories of his mother, who he obviously missed very much even as an adult. Simple human things like cooking dinner and completing household chores that children took for granted were his Heaven as having a mother was something he went without growing up. For others, generally the elderly, they envisioned outdoor atmospheres, tranquil settings with a lot of wildlife and foliage. Castiel himself wasn't even sure what it was that he expected in his own personal paradise. As an Angel, he needed nor truly wanted much of anything that he could not have acquired with ease.

Castiel took in a deep breath and pushed the doors open slowly and stepped into the materializing white light. He shielded his eyes as the bright light slowly dissipated and his breath caught deep in his throat. Two human boys still in the early stages of life were running around a large open yard of green grass with a large pond set in the tree line. A dog chased after them enthusiastically and tackled the smaller boy into the dirt and giggled as the hound licked his face. The older boy collapsed into the ground beside him and laughed alongside him and the dog crashed in between them. Birds and fish shared the clear water within the nearby pond. A large field nearby housed what looked like a quite a few different horse breeds as well as a chicken coop and a few cows. Castiel raised an eyebrow as he continued his surveillance, when he imagined his own personal heaven a farm had not been near the top of his list.

"Cas?" Castiel's vessel's heart nearly stopped as his head snapped towards the sound of the voice calling his name. Dean Winchester was sitting in an old rocking chair on the porch of a large home. The Impala was parked under a canopy near where Dean was sitting and he had a cheeky grin spread across his face. "Those burgers aren't gonna flip themselves you know!" He leaned back as his gaze turned back towards the children who had returned to their loud shenanigans.

Castiel's nose followed the scent of cooking beef and he made his way to metal box emitting the smell. He used the handle to pull up the lid and there sat many half cooked pieces of ground beef over a charcoal fire. How the human species had grown from the time of open campfires cooking deer legs. A strong pair of arms circled around his waist and a strong body pressed against his back. Dean smiled into his neck as he placed a small trail of kisses along his jawline.

"I'm not going to have to reteach you how to flip a burger am I? I thought you would have gotten the hang of it by now." Dean released him to pick up a metal instrument and expertly turned the meat patties over so the uncooked sides could feel the heat from the flames in the bottom of the metal container.

"Daddy?" A small tug on Castiel's overcoat alerted him to the presence of one of the small children he had witnessed playing earlier. "Are the burgers almost ready?" Castiel gave a confused look to the boy who grinned up at him sheepishly, he was missing one of his front teeth.

"Almost, Jimmy, go and get your brother." Dean answered swiftly and the boy ran off. Castiel followed the boy as his heart began to race inside of his chest. He finally understand what his own personal heaven had manifested into. A normal human life with Dean Winchester.


End file.
